youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam
Captain Marvel is a supernaturally powerful member of the Justice League. He was the first to volunteer for the role of den mother to the Team for one day after Red Tornado "betrayed" them and fled the Cave. Physical appearance .]] Captain Marvel takes the appearance of a young, muscular, black-haired Caucasian male with blue eyes. His costume is mostly red with gold accents like his thunder bolt, sash, and boots. However he is really a 10-year-old boy who wears a red jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. Personality Although Captain Marvel physically looks to be a large and imposing adult, there is no denying that he a remains a 10-year-old boy in mind. Energetic, happy-go-lucky and easily excitable, Captain Marvel is easily the least stiff member of the Justice League. Still, even though he doesn't have the control and maturity of his fellow leaguers, Marvel is surprisingly intelligent, tactful and insightful, due in large part to the Wisdom of Solomon that he receives as part of his powers. Although he is a member of the Justice League, he seems to prefer hanging out with the Team, whom he deems "So cool". This is largely because he feels he can relate to them better than to the adults. Due to the fact the Team is also technically older than him, he can't help but idolize them, doing all he can to make sure they like him. However, since he has not revealed his true self to the Team, they are at times confused by his excitable nature, his habit of spending time in the Cave even when not on monitor duty, and his desire to be one of them rather than to order them around. The team mistakenly assumes that he is attempting to keep a close and controlling eye on them, when in truth he merely wants to "hang out" with friends closer in age to him. Captain Marvel's youthful nature unfortunately makes him naive, easily confused and manipulated, which the Team has done at least once. Also, his sweet and childlike nature also seems to make animals trust him and even go so far as to protect him, as demonstrated by Mr. Tawny. History Early life Billy Batson was a 10-year old boy, who became Captain Marvel and joined the Justice League around 2009.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13551". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. Present He and the other League members arrived at the ruins of Project Cadmus after the young heroes' battle with Blockbuster. On September 23, after the abrupt defection of Red Tornado, Captain Marvel volunteered and Batman appointed him as the team's temporary supervisor. Captain Marvel accompanied the Team on a mission to Northern India, an action that prompted Robin to believe that the man did not trust them. However, it was more likely that Captain Marvel simply wanted to "hang out" with the team. While in Northern India, team in-fighting caused the group to split up to get away from Aqualad, leaving Captain Marvel with the young Atlantean. The pair encountered a small 'team' of Kobra Venom-enhanced elephants who wore inhibitor collars similar to the ones used at Belle Reve Penitentiary. Though the elephants proved to be hard to beat, Aqualad realized that the collars were causing them to attack and called to Captain Marvel to remove them. After doing so, the elephants returned to the jungle. Realizing that the rest of the team would be in danger, Aqualad attempts to call them but their communicators's are jammed and Miss Martian did not establish a telepathic link. Captain Marvel points out that he did not take command effectively and he was in charge of the team. Fortunately Miss Martian contacts Aqualad. At that moment, Captain Marvel spots a tiger he had seen earlier and runs after it. He attempts to remove its collar but is ambushed and captured by Monsieur Mallah. When Captain Marvel awakened he was in the lab of the Brain where he attempted to literally steal his brain for the wisdom of Solomon that Captain Marvel possessed. Fortunately, the tiger prevented this by attacking the Brain, giving the Team enough time to storm the base and free Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel freed the tiger from its collar in thanks for saving his life and later named it Mr. Tawny, promising to visit someday. He then took leave of the Team for the night and returned home to his uncle in Fawcett City, where he transformed back into young Billy Baston, excited from his day's adventure with the Team. When the Injustice League attacked major cities with plant creatures, Captain Marvel aided the League in bringing them down. He managed to throw one plant into the sun. He had originally wanted to go with the Team to stop the Injustice League itself, but Batman did not want that. Captain Marvel waited on Wally (Kid Flash) while his arm was still broken (from a previous mission against the Injustice League). He took care of Wolf while the Team gave Zatanna a tour of the Cave. What he did not know was that that was meant a distraction, as the Team left in search of Red Tornado. Powers and abilities Few of Captain Marvel's abilities have been revealed so far. They include: * Flight: Captain Marvel was seen flying when arriving at Cadmus. * Super strength: He was able to hit an elephant with enough force to have a wave of force flow from where he hit it. He was later able to break free of his restraints after the inhibitor collar was taken off without realizing he broke it. * Invulnerability: He was able to be smacked down by an elephant with full force and remain conscious. However, it is hinted that this is not complete invulnerability because Brain may have been able to cut through his skull. Whether or not Captain Marvel is completely invulnerable is unknown. * Super speed: He is said to have the speed of Mercury. He was able to fly a plant creature from Gotham City to outer space in 4 seconds. * Intelligence: He stated he has the wisdom of Solomon. Appearances References External links * Concept art of Captain Marvel by Phil Bourassa on deviantART Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League